


Solar Eclipse

by kyuspresso



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: AU, AU Mythical Gods, Alternate Universe, ChangKyu (brothers), ChangKyu - Freeform, M/M, Wonkyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuspresso/pseuds/kyuspresso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Moon God has returned from a centuries long absence. Just in time for a solar eclipse that only occurs once every 100 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solar Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> "so·lar e·clipse noun  
> an eclipse in which the sun is obscured by the moon."
> 
> This was lightly based off of/inspired by the manga "Bride of The Water God" by Yun Mi-Kyung. I really loved the concept of Mythical Gods, such as Gods of the Moon, Sun, and so on and so fourth and decided I would give a twist of my own a try, though focusing more so on a relationship between two Gods, rather than the entire heavenly universe itself.

Darkness surrounded all around. Silence was the only sound that could be heard. Blackness that devoured the slowly falling young male was the only thing that could be seen.   
His pale limbs left weightless, his mind thoughtless.  
  
In a sense, he was dead.  
  
Cast away by all he knew, those who trusted him and those who he in return did the same.  
  
Sacrificed. Sacrificed to a world, a place unknown by the humans. A place untouched by those who were not of the Gods.  
  
But this, was not an ordinary sacrifice, it was a return of one they had protected for decades.  
  
Cho KyuHyun was released to move on to his next life, the life he had been born into once before.  
  
The God of the Moon.  
  
On Earth, he had been known as a land Guardian in his most recent life, taking the form of an older man who roamed where be he was needed. Until the prophet and the medic brought him forth, taking him to the mystic waters to bring him back to his rightful place, where his soul belonged and his true form would return. The only soul, that though had been through many lives, was truly immortal and that of a God.  
It was foreseen that the start of the New Year, by the seventh noon that if day was not to turn to night, that it would be time for the Moon God's soul to return to his rightful place, to return balance with his own, true powers.  
  
A gasp was the first thing to escape the young looking male with his dark brown locks as air filled his lungs as he surfaced in the Moon kingdom's shimmering lake , his body vibrant with life and a power he had not felt in so long, a power finally returned to him. The water glistened on his practically glowing skin though it did not soak him, his senses slowly returning to him. KyuHyun could hear the rippling of the water, the scent of the lively water lilies and reeds filtering through his sense of smell as he breathed in. Memories of what once was, and what would be again returning, his knowledge and his strength gliding through his godly veins. The second sounds that met his ears was the sound of tall grass and branches rustling and a presence that felt familiar, a bloodline bond that had always been felt and now revived.  
  
"My dearest brother, it is wonderful to have you back home. Do you remember me?" A smooth tone spoke, doe like eyes mirror in the smile on the tall figures expression. Shim ChangMin, God of the Forests.  
  
The one who had had the longest truce with KyuHyun, the second strongest bond he held-given they had been born on the same day a few years apart, though of the same mother and father.   
KyuHyun was silent for a moment, gathering his bearings, fingers lightly tugging at the long silken robes draped over his pale figure, the stars glimmering in the sky above and the sibling before him. A smile slowly curved onto his face, taking a hand that was being outstretched to him to guide him to land.  
  
"Of course I remember you, what a silly inquiry. How could one forget a sibling they have watched over for so long, and one who had done the same for them in their time of absence?" A brow arched curiously, though it was more playful and of jest than anything.  
  
ChangMin gave a simple smile in response, hands reaching out to smooth and fix the fabric over the older God’s shoulders. “Though it was my duty, making sure you were well was the least I could do. Besides, Mother and Father also needed the peace of mind that you were safe and well in the human world.” he paused for a moment, smile and tone brightening a bit. “They’re both surely looking forward to seeing you as well, now that you have returned.. Father was surely getting worried, what with keeping this Kingdom in tact as well as you had and all..” ChangMin’s expression fell in the slightest, though he tried masking it, it was easy for KyuHyun to take notice.  
  
“What is it, brother? I would assume Father is still well? Did something occur while I was gone?” it was only natural for the usually calm demeanor to fade ever so slightly, for even though he was a god, emotions were still existent, his thoughts turning as he thought over any possibilities. He allowed himself even to not think of himself as he had been instructed, but of the other’s he had been forced to leave behind.  
  
 The younger was silent for a brief moment, looking over his brother with deeper brown eyes than his, a clearing of his throat being given before he spoke to dismiss his brother’s nearly frantic questionings. “No, no all is well..as far as I am aware.” his lips thinned ever so slightly, as if there was a small sense of doubt that flickered through his eyes. “God of the Sun has requested your presence.  He knew I would be the one to greet you first and so he wanted me to deliver his request, though that was simply all he said. I do not know what for, but that he requested you as soon as you are available. Do you have any idea of the matter? You know, there mustn’t be anything to cause unbalance between the two of you.”   
But Kyuhyun already knew what he was needed for, why his presence was desired so soon as he had just returned. It was proven a bit difficult to hide the small smile wanting to curve onto his full lips.   
“Have no worries, my dear brother. We are still on good terms.” KyuHyun replied in a calm tone, letting the smile expose itself ever so slightly to provide the younger God a sense of ease and reassurance. “We simply have business to pick upon, where we left our last meeting before the Great Dark Threat had interrupted our balance. He means no harm, and you should know that just as well as I do.” he didn’t quite scold ChangMin for the small, lingering doubt that they had questioned him in, but he put his words firmly so he knew that the Sun God meant no harm, as he never had. “I will send one of my messengers to give my response once we return to the fortress. For now, however I would like to settle in. If you may spare the time, would you stay for a while, brother?” KyuHyun asked, changing the topic to a lighter one, and to keep from revealing information between him and the God of the Sun.   
ChangMin eased at his sibling’s words, they had never given him a reason to feel doubt, and that much had not changed. “How could I not give my dear eldest brother some time? We haven’t seen each other in so long, and I wouldn’t want to part with you so soon. The Forests are well at peace and taken care of..Besides, you know how pleased Father would be if I left you alone so soon and did not give him a proper parting, after all, he is here too, at the fortress.” the Forest God explained with a lighthearted snicker to follow the mentioning of their Father, a mismatched smile forming over his defined features, he had always been the most lighthearted of the two. KyuHyun simply gave a broad smile that nearly mirrored theirs in response body turning towards the towering Moon Fortress that lay just a little ways away, past the glimmering waters and the gardens of the Moon. A sense of peace found itself over KyuHyun himself, for he was in his true homeland once more.  
With hand in hand, the brother’s carefully made their way to the stronghold ahead, where their Father was residing, waiting for his eldest son to return and take his rightful place; and to KyuHyun’s surprise, many other Gods, Goddesses and Guardians awaited for his safe return to welcome him back.   
Of course, all but one.  
  
  
   Choi Siwon, God of the Sun waited patiently in the main area of his shining fortress, eyes examining the slowly fading clouds in the skies above his head. Ever since the restlessness and unnatural balance had began, darker clouds had often filled the Sun Kingdom’s skies. Siwon hadn’t wanted to think about the Moon, nor see it’s appearance, it had only been growing more dull in colour and held a melancholic feeling for him with each passing day. A feeling he could not bear the weight of, a feeling that dimmed the radiant shine the God gave off himself. Though as the clouds began to disperse on the peaceful day, Siwon could see the lively, natural glow of the moon had returned and he was assured of the Moon God's safe return, and it was as the prophecy and warning had foretold; days before the eclipse.  
  
"Your majesty, a message has arrived."  
Siwon turned, brows arching with interest, a look dancing across his eyes, a once familiar flicker that had not been seen in ages. He knew it was dangerous to let his hopes up so soon, though his heart was already fluttering at just the thought of the possible sender. "I would like to read it privately, please." The Sun God spoke as a gentle, yet strong hand was held out, the smile brightening ever so slightly as the messenger placed the neatly prepared parchment with a firm nod, standing still until Siwon dismissed the other man with a happy tone, a tone that had not been heard from the man for many years.  
  
With the message in hand, he gazed down, Siwon's free hand grazing a few fingertips over the scroll and the ribbon that kept it bound. He recognized the colours-a silky silver and velvet black, he knew exactly what kingdom they belonged to. The ribbon was carefully pulled away, fingers revealing the message slowly as if it were something absolutely precious, and to Siwon it was. The handwriting was undoubtedly familiar, the God drawing in a breath because he knew the sender was certain and there was no keeping his heart from swelling in his chest with emotions he had longed to feel, to replace the ache that had taken over and a relief to fill its place.  
  
  
"Shiyuan,  
I will leave this response short for we are due for a reunion in a matter of days. Though I'm certain you're aware of that, I understand it is something you have never forgotten before. Two days time our paths will cross again. Our wait will be no longer since my departure from our world, the wait will be over soon.   
Until then, your majesty.  
-Guixian"  
  
The Sun God slowly rolled the message back, placing the ribbon around it almost as it had been, his smile was the brightest it had been in decades. The scroll was cradled in one hand to his chest as he took a small breath in, letting it out with a hum. In two days he would meet with the Moon God, their paths to cross and a meeting to last for a few small moments but they would be treasured. The Eclipse was approaching.  
  
               


                                                                  

 

 

The Gods would meet in the skies, the stars a dazzling pathway, but as soon as Siwon caught sight of KyuHyun's glowing form the stars surrounding them were nearly outshined in his eyes. It was the Moon God that was the guiding light for the Sun God, the stars in his eyes and his entire world.   
"Your majesty, God of the Moon, Cho KyuHyun.. It is an honor to be in your prescence." The words were murmured as soon as the immortal pair were only steps apart from one another, Siwon kneeling down to one knee as if he were merely a worshipper before the younger God. A strong hand grasped KyuHyun's delicate fingers, warm lips ghosting over cold, pale skin before pressing a kiss to the back of the hand he held before it was retracting from his grip only moments later.   
Siwon raised his eyes curiously, only to meet KyuHyun's, a playful sparkle dancing across his dark, chocolate, brown eyes and a soft chuckle leaving his lips in response to the Sun God's greeting.   
"Your greetings never do fail me. Though I've learned you make yourself seem quite a fool each time." The words were spoken with a clear jest, slender fingers tilting Siwon's chin upwards so he could read their eyes better before his hands were offered out to the being kneeling before him to help raise them to their feet once again. "I suppose I could add that perhaps I missed your ways of welcoming me. But is this the only welcome I receive after being away for so long? Did you not miss me as I missed you?" The Moon God's tone took on one of mock offense as Siwon stood once more, only towering over him by a few inches in height, his hands still holding theirs.  
  
Siwon laced their fingers together, he knew him well enough that KyuHyun wasn't truly offended by his actions, though that didn't mean he was not going to prove them otherwise. "You know I have missed you, my beautiful moon. As you left our realm, my heart was taken with you and there was not a second where I did not long for you over the eternity you were gone." His words were murmured sincerely and without hesitation. He had learned to never hold back his words. They were running out of time, and the time they did have was to precious to waste on silences where words that should be spoken would have not been said if these factors were unaccounted for. And Siwon wouldn't be able to stand another hundred years without admiring the God of the Moon as much as he could.   
KyuHyun allowed Siwon to speak, and as soon as the other God's voiced had disappeared, the sincerity of their words sinking into his aching chest he responded, but not with any mere words that couldn't possibly amount to the emotions swirling within his veins. His hands fell from their warmer ones, cupping the Sun God's rosy cheeks before his lips met theirs in a kiss that could create stars itself, a kiss that spoke all the thoughts and feelings he could not fathom to bring to words. A kiss that would linger on lips for one hundred years, and a kiss that would bring a blinding collision of the moon hiding away the sun's light for itself for a few awestruck moments that felt like a forever that would not be forgotten.


End file.
